The Forgotten of Chaos
by Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are fed up with their obnoxious siblings and leave Camp Half-Blood. They meet Chaos and become super powerful and all that stuff. So when they go back to camp to defeat a common enemy, questions are asked. Who are these mysterious people and their friends? Why do they seem so familiar. Percy isn't too OOC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story because I was obsessed with these Percy is deserted by his friends and finds Chaos and comes back super powerful to save people stories. I found out that A LOT of them were not using proper grammar, sounded too outer spacey, if you know what I mean, or were just not updated. So... I, Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess, promise to never desert this story and update at least once a week unless I say so ahead of time. Since it's summer break, I have time, but I don't know what I will do when school starts.**

**Me: Hey. I'm Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Nico: Are you really a child of Athena? I so, you're not very smart. The internet attracts monsters.**

**Me: So what are you doing here?**

**Nico: ...um...**

**Percy: Nico, stop it! You're making a fool of us!**

**Nico *mumbles* like you never do**

**Percy: WHAT DID YOU SAY? **

**Nico: never mind. **

**Me: Get on with the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: Fine. I'll do it, since Death Breath and Kelp Head are too immature. **

**Percy and Nico: Hey!**

**Thalia: Daughter of the Wisdom goddess doesn't own the characters or the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: I just own my messy room and copies of the series. **

**Percy and Nico: And you definitely don't own us!**

**Thalia and I: ...On with the story...**

Nero stood over his latest kill and put a light blue green feather on the lifesource of his victim. In other words, his heart. He had asked his partners, Kategida and Skia, what if it had more than one heart, and it had led to an argument in which Kategida had knocked Skia with a lightning bolt strong enough to vaporize the entire planet.

Luckily, Chaos had probably known that they would have arguments like this a lot, and the base was protected and enforced to not let dangerous materials, like lightning bombs and poison water bombs, and in some cases Chaos fire, which was like Greek fire except red and 100 times stronger, as well as leak proof. Almost everything in the base was platonic proof, as everyone called it, since they had control over the 5 elements of ancient Greece, which were air, earth, fire, water, and Aether (light).

They were each stronger in their natural domain, Nero with water, Kategida with air, and Skia with earth. Nero was the most powerful, being the oldest, Kategida the second, followed by Skia as third. This was only after Chaos himself. They were more powerful than primordial and god, and titan beings, only because they possessed all of their powers.

Nero smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again. He was still bothered by the killing, but knew it was necessary to save lives, so he didn't object to it. He did it with gratitude to Chaos, knowing that without him, Nero would have died bitterly, and probably with Kategida and Skia, fighting monsters. With that thought, turned into a green-silver mist.

* * *

Nero appeared on the doorstep of the base. No one was allowed to transport themselves in except for Chaos, and the three commanders. Nero liked acting normal because people around here bowed whenever he came around. Also, last time, he had walked in on Kategida making out with…someone. One word: AWK. He walked in the base after taking his key from the locker in the duat. 18-22-09. The key was a silver with a green gem embedded into it. Katrina was really into personalizing their stuff. No one was in the front room relaxing, since it was training time.

He decided he would go to his room. His reunion with his friends had to wait since everyone was training. Oh, right. He had to visit Chaos first. He walked down the main floor and turned a few times, until he was in front of a door labeled WARNING. MAJOR CREATOR AT WORK. It had moving pictures of stars and planets and galaxies. Nero and Skia had made it for Chaos on his birthday.

After knocking and hearing a come in, Nero walked into the office. Chaos was typing on his desk. A paper trailed out from the slot, and it was extremely long. It automatically folded up on a low table. Nero frowned. Time for the annual reports on the universe. Chaos looked up and smiled. "I trust your mission was successful?" "Of course. When is it not?" replied Nero.

Then Chaos' smile disappeared. "I have another mission for you, but I will tell you later. Kategida, Skia, and your old friends will be going. You will leave at the end of this week. And don't ask me what it is right now," Chaos added when Nero opened his mouth. "Go rest until the training period is over. I will send Kategida and Skia to your room later."

Nero knew better than to question Chaos. He bowed and walked out silently, straight to his room. Time to think of the biggest what if of his life.

* * *

Austin. The name of so many hurtful things. Of painful memories. The name of my defeat. The name of why I am here. Austin. Sometimes I wonder where I would be without him. Living on Earth with Annabeth? Still a pawn of the gods? Would I be dead? Immortal? Loved? Austin. The name of ruin.

Or maybe I should thank him. Here, as a commander of the army, I feel needed. Wanted. For who I am. Not because I have power. Because I'm me. Nero. Commander. Assassin of Evil. Percy. All of who I am. Austin. I wouldn't feel like I belong, with Kategida and Skia. To think I thought the fates were cruel. Now, Austin is the best thing that happened. Maybe I should send a thank you note for him and see his reaction. Maybe he has changed.

Maybe. Such a small word. So many choices. Where would I be without Austin?

**In case you didn't figure it out, Percy is Nero, which means water in Greek. Kategida is Thalia, which means thunderstorm, and Nico is Skia, which means shadow. Don't blame me if it is wrong. Blame Google Translate.**

**Whatever. It's your life. Deal with it. **

**-Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any related books, as well as any of the characters. I do own Silverflight.**

As Nero entered his room after they scanned his hand, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep. He hadn't slept for a while, and getting past all of the security had made him tired. **Go to my website, , to see a picture of his room.**

Percy woke up to the sound of his watch beeping. It was like a mini laptop that you could view necessary files on, but you couldn't edit them. The main purpose of them was to communicate and inform you of your schedule. The watches also had awesome powers and allowed you to do certain things, like outfit you in your armor, turn you invisible, and teleport you everywhere. You could take it off, but it would ALWAYS return to you, even if there was a spell keeping it in place. Kind of like riptide. You couldn't lose it, so there wasn't an excuse for ignoring commands. Only Chaos himself and the commanders could take them away.

Anyway, Percy walked to the training center and bumped into Asteri, AKA Zoe Nightshade. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey," she said, then hugged him "The others are in the training center. Skia just got back from his mission yesterday." Nero smiled and nodded, then walked off to the training center.

As soon as he walked in, Aspros (Bianca) ran up and kissed him. He smiled as she hugged him. "Welcome back." Nero scanned the room to see who else was training. The training center was huge, with separate sections for archery, sword fighting, and had doors to simulation rooms. One whole wall was covered with weapons, whether it was bows to guns to daggers. He spotted Skia and Kategida in the glass covered extra platonic proof room. They were shooting lightning and black plasma balls at each other. He strode up to the door and blasted a blue aura into it. Kategida and Skia looked around and spotted Nero. "Percy!" (Only Kategida, Skia, Aspros, Asteri, and a few others are allowed to call him Percy, and only in the Chaos base) They hugged and Aspros said, "Let's go to dinner." The four of them walked out, Aspros and Nero holding hands.

After letting their plates and cups scan their fingertips(the plates and cups have automatic sensory where they can tell how much food you want, and what you want),the rest of the gang came in: (Here we go *sigh*)

Asteri=Zoe Nightshade (you met her earlier)

Skywalker=Luke Castellan (Star Wars, anyone? I mean, hey, why not?)

Katrina=Silena Beauregard (mention of her in the first chapter)

Coppertone=Charles Beckendorf (because copper is a metal)

Yew Wood=Michael Yew (hey, I was running out of ideas)

Neath=Ethan Nakamura (tell me in a review where that came from, if you can guess)

Moonlace=Calypso (It's slightly obvious where I got this one from)

They all sat down at their seats-12-people-but-only-11-are-here table, and welcomed Nero back.

Something was still bothering Nero. Chaos had said that he had a mission for him and his friends. What mission could be important enough for Chaos to send so many people? He asked the people at his table, but they had no idea. Then just as he was finishing dessert, his watch thingamabobber beeped and displayed the message: PLEASE COME INTO THE COMMAND ROOM AND BRING ALL OF THE PEOPLE AT YOUR TABLE. -CHAOS Nero showed all of his friends this, and as they stood up, their plates and cups emptied.

So all of the people stood up and walked down the hall and turned

Right.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Right.

and then they reached the door of the command room.

Everyone got inside and were surprised to see more people there. There were about 12 more people there. Everyone from the Beta Squad. They also saw Silverflight, from their squad, the Alpha Squad. **ookay...pause. picture you're in a time freeze. Ready? Every squad has three commanders, each with a second and third and fourth. Nero is the first in the Alpha Squad, which is the best of all the squads. Kategida is second in command and Skia is third. Nero has Aspros, Neath, and Moonlace. Kategida has Skywalker, Coppertone, and Katrina. And Skia has Silverflight, Asteri, and Yew Wood. Now everyone thank Kronos. Thanks to him we are in a time freeze. Now ask him to take you out of the time freeze. Everyone good? Back to the story.**

"Why weren't you at dinner, Silverflight?" asked Skia. "Chaos will explain," she responded softly. Then Chaos appeared with a big boom in his chair, stars emitting from him. You see, Chaos has this thing for dramatic entrances. That's where Zeus gets his gene from. Everyone, sit down. We all sat down at a long table, which had just appeared, with 24 chairs with the big throne-chair at the end.

"Silverflight, please state your observations." Silverflight stood up and clicked on her watch. It takes and stores pictures. The lights dimmed and the pictures projected in the air. "I was patrolling the Milky Way Galaxy as usual, and I notice a disturbance on the planet Earth." At this, there was a lot of talking about what could be wrong. "This is what the planet normally looks like. And this is what it looks like now." The second picture showed the continents a lot closer together, even though the first picture was from the day before. Chaos spoke up. "It seems like Gaia is trying to shift the continents by using offered energy from the other primordial gods. When the two main continents, Europe and America, are joined and touching, she will have a lot more power, when her land is not being separated by the ocean. It seems like the primordial gods are trying to stage an uprising. And hopefully this will be the last. Three is a sacred number. The first war was with the titans. The second with Gaia and the giants. And hopefully this is the last. Gaia and the titans together. The other primordial gods refuse to fight, but they provide energy for Gaia in shifting the continents." The room was silent as everyone digested this information.

"I am sending you to earth to help. If the titans and Gaia win, the energy released will be great. Since Gaia doesn't like people and life, she will destruct it. The energy might destroy the entire Milky Way, since all these millennia she has slept and stored energy. Also, the continents are moving fast. You must stop her before she connects the main continents. The mortals are already noticing something is wrong. Who agrees with this?"

Everyone raised their hands. The destruction of a entire galaxy was huge. Also, they had a few bases there. There were other lifeforms on surrounding planets;so much would be lost if Gaia wasn't stopped. "Okay. It's settled. The Alpha Squad will go to earth first, followed by the Beta Squad and so on, if reinforcements are needed. Nero, Kategida, Skia, it's time to meet the gods."

Chaos' POV

I'm glad that the Alpha Squad seems excited to go, especially Nero. I knew that Nero's fatal flaw was personal loyalty, so it would make sense for him to want to help. Also, I'm sure he wants to go to earth for revenge... Kategida couldn't care less. She didn't have any family, after being kicked out of the hunt for hanging out with boys too much. Skia is really good at holding grudges, though. If Kategida, Nero, and Aspros were excited to go back, he will be fine with going back. I personally must thank the gods for giving me my talented Alpha Squad, especially the commanders.

Nero's POV

I was excited to go back to earth. From the reports we had, I knew that the the gods had made the campers who had survived both the giant war and the titan war immortal, like the hunters. They could fall in battle, but so far none of them had. Also, as a practical joke, a few of us went to Camp Half-Blood disguised, just to see what was going on. Skywalker went, because he loves practical jokes, Aspros went, since she had died before she could experience camp with the hunters, and I went, since I loved jokes and wanted to see how camp was doing. We have the ability to change our appearances, but it was annoying. Imagine a little voice in your head telling you that you should change back and this isn't what you're supposed to look like. I knew Austin was made immortal, since he had helped defeat a giant with Zeus in the giant war. I guess that I am glad that he was made immortal...more people to haunt! Oh-I finally decided to forgive everyone-I wouldn't be the commander of the squads and 2nd most powerful without their help!

Anyway...it's time to go to Olympus to "meet" the gods!

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Aspros means white in Greek, Asteri is star, and the rest are random. Nero is excited to go back because his fatal flaw is loyalty, and he wants to help his old friends. He loves pranking, so this is a perfect opportunity for him.**

**Please R&R**

**Whatever. It's your life. Deal with it.**

**-Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry about the late update. I don't like excuses, so I'm just going to say that I didn't feel like writing. Also, I had 4 sleepovers in the past two weeks. I will be going out of town this weekend, and the weekend after that. Ballet and school starts too, so just know that I will be busy.  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. I also do not own The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena. And last of all, I do not own The Demigod Diaries or The Demigod Files. I think that covers everything...more or less. um...**

The gods were arguing about battle strategies to defeat their opponents. Athena wanted to set up defenses and leave the demigods with the minor gods to defend Olympus along with a few of the Olympians. Ares wanted to go and attack directly, surprising them and leaving some gods to defend. Apollo wanted to keep some back on Olympus and send the rest out to fight the monsters. This way, they would have people ready to fight. Artemis wanted to do something like Apollo's strategy and also send some hunting parties out to eliminate some monsters first. The rest of the gods were fighting.

Hades, from his guest throne, didn't pay attention. He knew that his siblings wouldn't care about his opinion and he would be expected to do whatever they wanted. Some things never change. The only break he got was when Nico had convinced him to fight and he had gotten thanked in front of everyone by Zeus. This was a lot, coming from the king of gods. He sighed. Nico had to be out there somewhere, since he wasn't dead. Stupid brothers, he thought bitterly. Why did they banish their children and his son? Just because the three of them had defeated a lot of opponents and one titan each didn't mean that they were planning on dethroning Zeus and the council since they had the support of the minor gods. The minor gods hadn't gotten over the fact that the big three kids had disappeared, especially Percy. They were grateful to him for making them noticed.

Hades had hidden them in the Underworld, where the other gods couldn't find them. Being in the Underworld had bothered them, especially Thalia. She didn't trust Hades after the episode in which she had turned into a pine tree. He had given them his blessing, hoping it would help them survive. He couldn't hide them forever. This had convinced Percy and Thalia he wasn't going to trick them. He grudgingly respected Percy, ever since the River Styx. He saw from their point of view, and knew he couldn't blame them for existing.

Several minor gods had come and blessed them as well. They had sworn on the River Styx to never tell where the big three children were. Nemesis, the ability to judge and see point of views; Hecate, limited magical abilities** (they had a adventure at Hogwarts after this, before they disappeared, I will write about some of their missions and this adventure when I am done with this story)**;Harmonia gave them a necklace that would bring misfortune to those who wore it (they could give copies of it to others to bring misfortune to others, not themselves); Hypnos, the ability to put others to sleep; Nike, who gave them wings (which would slide into their backs when not in use); Morpheus, the ability to give nightmares to others, as well as several others. Hermes also gave them his blessing, since Percy had helped Luke realize that he had loved Luke and cared for him. Hestia also gave them fire powers, since the heroes were forgotten, like her. She also was fond of Percy. This also gave the gods who blessed the three the ability to see where they were. So they were unpleasantly surprised when the three were blocked from their vision.

Then we were surprised when 3 demigods showed up who looked like they were about 16. Three demigods together, over 16? That doesn't happen everyday. No one knew about their parentage, so when they asked to see me, I was worried. Then they told me that they were Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan, and Bianca di Angelo. I was shocked and surprised that they had come, and when they told me about their new powers. Everyone things I am a cruel god, but I'm nicer than my brothers. I'm just...bitter about the whole no throne on Olympus thing. And being in the Underworld is depressing. I offered to claim all of them, since I currently don't have any children, but they refused. They didn't want to attract attention, but Bianca would be claimed by me. I gave them permission to use my cabin whenever they wanted. Hecate and Hermes claimed Percy and Luke, who forgave Hermes. They came to the Underworld and the rest of the gods who didn't forget them came too. I was fine with Bianca dating Percy. Also, they gave us a mirror to communicate with them. They told us where they had been, but that was it. And to think that we thought that Chaos had faded when he was in charge of all of the universe with an army! They were known as Claire, Jacob, and Peter while at Camp.

A few years later, they said they needed to go back. I offered to let hellhounds "attack" them, and borrow a few monsters from tartarus to stage their deaths. They told me that a few years here was a few months at their base.

I was brooding on all of this and how we could win this war if the army came, when Chaos himself appeared. He looked at me in my guest chair and nodded at me. I could tell he was Chaos because he was wearing a suit made of black cloth and stars woven in that were moving. Also, he appeared with a big bang and the room glowed even brighter and stars flew out from the source and drifted around Chaos. I immediately stood and bowed. All of the Olympians stared at me, and then Hermes seemed to realize who this was and bowed as well. Hestia, from her place tending the hearth, stood up and bowed. Awkward silence.

Then Zeus said, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Zeus looked angry and afraid, since three gods don't just bow to random people who pop up during meetings. Chaos grinned. "Shouldn't more than three of you recognize the creator?" Understanding showed in their eyes, and they all bowed, even Zeus. They were afraid of the powers that Chaos may have. "I have decided to help you out in this war because of the impact it will have on the Universe if Gaia wins. Earth has a lot more energy than the rest of the planets in the Milky Way and the energy released will be great. I am sending squad Alpha and Beta to help. They are only here because of the destruction that could happen if Gaia won. Oh and by the way, Hades, Hermes, and Hestia, they are coming back. Tell the others."

And with that he disappeared like they way he came. The gods started at Hades and Hermes. Hestia had disappeared, most likely to tell the others and also to escape the questioning that was sure to follow. The two named gods looked at each other uncomfortably. "We swore not to tell anyone," Hermes said. Hades just sat there, thinking. "But they are coming back!" he said brightly. Everyone stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood, there was a flash. The gods appeared right after, all of the campers looking away. Chaos caught everyone up on what was going to happen. He told everyone that the squads would be arriving and gave a meaningful look at the three gods who knew what he was talking about.  
Another flash and suddenly there were 24 people standing around in a mess. **(Percy and the rest have changed their appearances were all wearing tee-shirts and jeans.)** They were talking and were messing around and didn't notice that everyone was around. Nero **(I'm using their code names from now on)** was the first to notice everyone. "Hey guys! Change of location." Everyone stopped talking and looked around. "Formation!"  
Immediately everyone stopped talking and scrambled into two separate triangles. Each had 12 people in a triangle, one person at the top, followed by two people, three people, then 6 people.  
Chaos smiled. "These are the Alpha and Beta Squad, the best that I have. They should be more than enough to defeat the giants. And you three, try not to kill anyone." Chaos also added in the heads of the squad members, "You don't need to reveal your identities." They all grinned. "Party time!"  
Chaos disappeared. Kategida said, "We better introduce ourselves. Beta Squad go first, usual order."  
"Ashia, first in command of Beta Squad. Origin planet Xishia."  
"Sione, second in command of Beta Squad. From planet Ishri."  
"Thyras, third in command of Beta Squad. Raised on planet Kanados, born in the void."  
"Zentor, second in command under Ashia. Origin planet Neptune."  
"Ximina, second in command under Sione. From planet Cewrig."  
"Kyxan, second in command under Thyras. Planet Ishri."  
"Aria and Dremia, under Ashia, twins from planet ati."  
"Ellisania, from planet Xishia, under Sione."  
"Lyra, under Sione, born on planet earth, raised on planet Jupiter. I am a demigod, child of Morpheus."  
At this, mutters broke out. The Morpheus cabin looked confused. They had never seen Lyra before, considering Lyra had changed her appearance. Nero glared at everyone, warning them to not speak.  
"Sedei, under Thyras, born on planet Ishri, raised on earth."  
"Metion, under Thyras, origin planet Cewrig."

"Nero, commander of Alpha Squad and all other squads, from planet earth."  
"Kategida, second in command of Alpha Squad and other squads, from planet earth."  
"Skia, third in command of Alpha Squad and the rest of the squads, from planet earth."  
"Aspros, second in command of Nero, origin of planet earth."  
"Skywalker, second in command of Kategida, planet earth."  
"Asteri, lived on earth and second in command of Skia."  
"Neath and Moonlace, under Nero of planet earth."  
"Coppertone and Katrina, under Kategida and of planet earth."  
"Silverflight and Yew Wood, under Skia, both born on planet earth.  
After all of the introductions, the camp was whispering, all wondering why a whole squad was from planet earth, and if they were demigods.

Nero stepped forward. "Any questions?" A demigod stepped up. Annabeth. "Are you all demigods?" Nero stiffened, and Aspros, Kategida, and Skia got ready to run up. "None of your business, daughter of Athena." Chiron also stepped up. "Do you need any place to stay?" Nero waved his hand dismissively. "Already taken care of." He beckoned Kategida and Skia forward. After talking with them a bit, he and the others pointed at a spot near the forest. A door appeared. It was just a wooden door with nothing behind it. It connected to their rooms back at the base. It was easier than teleporting or using other forms of travel. It was like a bridge connecting earth to their base.  
They turned back to the campers, who were staring at the door. "Is there anything we need to know?" Annabeth, tearing her gaze from the door, replied, "There is a meeting tomorrow at 10 in the war room in the big house. Do you need a tour of Camp?" Nero shook his head. "We have our own training area and know where everything is." And with that they walked away from Half-Blood Hill and to their door. When they reached it, they held their watches against the doorknob, and disappeared. They didn't even open the door.

The gods shook their heads, and figured that these people had their own reason for being rude. They teleported out of there, not wanting to spend that much time at Camp Half-Blood when there was so much to discuss.

** Congratulations to cookiefairy101, whoever posted a review by that name for getting Ethan's code name. Neath is Ethan backwards. LexxieLuvsU, oceanlover91, and CryTellTale, thanks for the nice reviews. Thanks to whoever reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories and/or me.**

** And lastly, ThatCoolGuy, thanks for the constructive criticism. To be honest, I was kind of mad when I got that review, but then I saw what you meant. I agree with you on most of the stuff, like how after 500 years people still aren't over Percy. I'm just going to have people miss him, but not be obsessively crying/ screaming/causing physical pain over him. They are demigods, and they get used to loss. And for the people who died, I really like Perciana, and they actually have a chance of liking each other, and Bianca only joined the hunters to start her own life without Nico, sooooooooo...**

** I put the dead people alive because I really want to write about the camper's reactions when they reveal who they are...if they ever do. And I plan on killing off some of them. I think I also put them in because I think they didn't deserve to die. We don't even know if Ethan died. Kronos just opened up a hole/crack in the ground a Ethan fell through. Please tell me if he did otherwise. For all we know, he could have been rescued by Chaos. I would say the same for Bianca, except in The Titan's Curse, Nico could "feel" her soul getting judged.**

** Zoe had her spirit put into the stars, so I don't know how that works, maybe her soul wanders through the sky and Chaos took her out. Michael Yew had disappeared during the first battle of Manhattan, with only his bow left, and it doesn't say if his body was found, so maybe Chaos rescued him before he could die. Who knows? Calypso may have been confronted by Chaos after Percy made the pact with the gods to let peaceable titans to be free. The only one who really visited her was Hermes, who knew where Percy was.**

** Silena and Beckendorf have a really sad story, so I felt bad. Luke died, but lets say that the three of them who we know actually died tried for rebirth to get to the Isles of the Blest, where they can go after three rebirths reaching Elysium. Maybe they were taken by Chaos and received their memories back. Hades wouldn't be worried about souls escaping because he knows where they are. The other gods don't really care about Hades. Persephone is happier without Nico, so she wouldn't care if he died. Wow. That was long.**

** Anyways...if you "HATE WHEN STORIES DO THAT" and "IT WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOU BROUGHT SO MANY PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD, KEEP THEM DEAD, LET THEM STAY DEAD, IT'S JUST CONFUSING DON'T BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE" and you think " IT'S JUST STUPID," don't read. I do like how the "it's" was used correctly. That makes me happy :)**

**Whatever. It's your life. Deal with it.**  
**-Daughter of the Wisdom Goddess.**


End file.
